


The Body

by Picky



Category: The First Law - Joe Abercrombie
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picky/pseuds/Picky
Summary: 格洛塔中心  一点点背德【也许】





	The Body

**Author's Note:**

> 格洛塔中心 一点点背德【也许】

格洛塔在上厕所时这样想。

 

 

他后背扭曲，几节腰椎仿佛从整条脊柱上剥离出来，它们脱出隆起，几乎看不出这些奇形怪状的骨头曾经和头颈骶胯是一个完整的体系。格洛塔的左臂正以一种极其可笑的姿势撑在一只跛脚凳上，右手则虚握住自己颤巍巍的老二撒尿。也许小便是他入驻审问部以来最轻松自在的时刻，没有高尔老神在在的讲话，更不用看到苏尔特的高傲嘴脸，或许这恶臭无比的房间还能隔离弗罗斯特和维塔瑞的突然闯入——但也许大概不能，不过白化壮汉和女审问官对他的屁股毫无兴趣，这一点是毋庸置疑的；他甚至可以不太放心但是大胆的吼退佣人，高声呵斥他，告诉他我自己没问题。

 

格洛塔在茅房蹲伏甚久，迟迟看不到排尿迹象，体内也并无暗潮涌动，他不得不维持蹲姿小幅度的挪动他已经酸麻的双腿——从那时起他的血液流通比以往更差，而且一天不如一天。说不定哪天我小便之后就会发现自己根本站不起来啦，因为我的两条腿缺乏血液供应变成了两条烂肉。凳子随着他的移动直直向一边倒去，格洛塔差点没在茅坑里摔个嘴啃泥。该死的他妈的瘸子！格洛塔叫骂道。明明我们才是一路的！他身体尽量斜前倾，莫大的痛苦使他咬紧了牙。我没问题，我能行的。格洛塔长呼一口气。他的磨牙切牙相互交错，只有微薄的几个受力点——古尔库人太过懂得因地制宜，他们知道如何利用自己这一口生来就不大整齐的牙弄出世界上最最没用的一副坚硬的白色石子来。他们留下左下的侧切牙与尖牙，相应就要拔除左上的，使齿列凹凸不平，难以咀嚼；又因为剩下的牙齿彼此磕碰，格洛塔永远不能咬到自己的牙床——这对他来说无疑是非常爽的，至少和听仅剩不多的牙齿咯吱咯吱摩擦的声音比起来要好的多。真是精妙啊！格洛塔又骂。他搂过跛脚凳来，紧紧地压在它身上，两股战战几欲下跪。我苦命的小瘸子，格洛塔说。只有咱俩才是一路的。

 

 

大概十年前他还能从容不迫的摆出这样的姿势，一边和身后的人动作着交谈。格洛塔不是自愿，也并非被迫，更可笑的是他至今仍不知道当时的荒唐作为缘何而起。南方天气那样炎热，他和昔日密友曾交股叠臂地在行军床上交媾，汗如雨下，仿佛丝毫不在意随时会吃到空气中的沙粒。彼时威斯特头发尚且浓密，他身体也还康健，腰腹劲瘦，臀部结实弹手，不需费力稍微扭头就能看到铜镜里的人像。格洛塔以露骨言语挑逗，最终得偿所愿就趴跪姿势被粗暴进入。他刻意摆出一副游刃有余姿态（绞尽脑汁回忆从前女人向他求欢的场景），其实伪装实在太烂，从紧促眉头便可窥其一二，所幸两人体位不相对，他才得以没被年轻军官当面拆穿。威斯特顶弄他，来回抚摸他紧致的腰线，俯下身在凹陷处亲吻，棕色头发在他脊背上扫来扫去。你有两个漂亮的酒窝。他记得威斯特这样说，刚从他口中抽出的湿润手指点在腰窝处。这里。

 

 

格洛塔突然觉得浑身麻痒难当，手下阴茎居然意外有了一点硬度。

 

这真奇妙。格洛塔想。我还以为神经已经被折磨的不中用咧。他自以为看清许多前尘旧事，包括当时默许并纵容下级一次又一次出入后庭的理由——无非是对漂亮臀部的偏爱罢了。试问谁不喜欢出身名门的剑斗大赛冠军的屁股呢？格洛塔舔舐牙间空洞。不光你爱，古尔库人也喜欢的不行呢。

 

可这似乎还是不同，毕竟想到古尔库人身体并不会激动的勃起。他的这位老友——柯利姆·威斯特——将最亲的妹妹交与自己照顾，谁知这是不是某种意义上的临终托孤？放在从前他也许会难过的掉下眼泪来，将阿黛丽放在自己身边作亲妹妹一般照看——并且不会动这女孩儿一根手指头，每天睡前为他祈祷——尽管自己并不信神，感伤他一头越来越少的头发中有多少是为自己而掉。这实在太可笑！即便他现在已经可以面不改色心不跳的用自己的瘸屁股跟路瑟调笑，这难道就代表他现在可以坦坦荡荡的同旧友上床吗？当然不是，他怎么肯把自己一副残破身躯再交付出去，连看一眼都让人觉得恶心。格洛塔没有一天比现在更加希望厕所里有一面镜子。他弯腰回头都不甚得力，只好放下右手去摸臀尖。这一层一层因为长期畸形坐姿摩擦而成的褶皱死皮，这松弛下垂的肌肉，这几条狰狞的疤痕，我猜谁看到都会萎的——不论是威斯特，还是路瑟。

 

 

啊，说到路瑟——路瑟上校，这个不知廉耻的小王八蛋。本来以为那骗子秃驴教会了他怎么做人，没想到气急败坏还是老样子，口无遮拦信口开河，好像全世界都应该围着他轮番给他吸屌。格洛塔狠狠吐了一口口水——其实本意是想吐痰。迎娶阿黛丽这种鬼话十有八九又是在放屁——公子哥儿的诺言最不可信啦，毕竟参考自己曾经经历而言确是如此。不过这样最好，我早就想请新进剑斗大赛冠军，伟大的西方世界冒险家，大名鼎鼎的杰赛尔·唐·路瑟上校来我的刑讯室做客。他将和锻炉及一整套刀具度过漫长而激情的夜晚，随后与麻袋、铁砧以及运河底部的河床相伴更难忘的白天。哦对了，我将请几位得力的手下回避，用我被他嘲笑过的扭曲萎缩而令人作呕的瘸屁股奸弄他的老二，看他被绑在椅子上满头大汗的挣扎。或许我会在不断刺激下突然失禁——这将是路瑟上校不怎么美好但是确实短暂的人生中最后一次而且最难忘的一次做爱。格洛塔咧着嘴笑起来，像一颗被淘气小孩儿掰坏的石榴。

 

至于阿黛丽么……格洛塔的阴茎突然剧烈抖动了几下，尿意渐渐涌上来。他握着自己的命根子前后撸动，可始终差那么一点点。至于阿黛丽，也许她良心未泯，也许她真的对路瑟有那么一星半点的情谊，也许她真的爱上了这个混蛋，她可能会来向我恳求饶他一命。她或许会留我在客房过夜，在半夜悄悄潜入这间卧室，只穿着我的黑色长风衣爬上我的床，跨坐在我身上不停摆动身体。想想上一次有女人主动坐在我身上是什么时候——除去维塔瑞那次。这才是聪明人该做的，毕竟除了身体之外她还有什么可以用来谈判的筹码？用同病相怜来博取同情心可不是什么好点子，卖哥哥的脸面也不是——更何况他还生死未卜呢。我明明那么爱她的冷酷刁钻，有时候却希望她真情实感。格洛塔摇头。就这一次。

 

 

尿液争先恐后通过体内狭窄的隘口汩汩流出，他脸上浮现出几年来从未有过的高潮后的餍足。


End file.
